


I Would Do Anything For Magic (abandoned)

by rzbrrii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Satanism, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is actually fairly easy to get you hands on.  The only the question is if its worth it </p><p>(basically me and my friends got into an argument about whether we would fuck Satan in exchange for magic and this is the resulting story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do Anything For Magic (abandoned)

 

You start to question whether you possible being too stubborn when, despite the better judgement of both you and everyone you’ve mentioned your plans to, you are sitting on the kitchen floor with your two best friends trying to figure out how to summon satan. Or more accurately trying - and failing -  to figure out  _ how  _ to summon demons. The Internet is not as helpful on the subject as you might think. Or at least not if you're too lazy to read actual long article about it that don't give any real information.  “ step  1) Everyone can learn how to communicate with or channel demons!” - yes thank you but could you be more specific.  

We sit in silence leaning against the cabinets and tile walls with the glow of our iphones as the only light; we had had candles out earlier but the wicks were getting short and we would need them later. Most of the article talked about psychic connections with demons or were intended for mediums. However that's not particularly helpful for our purposes. You can't use magic to summon a demon you're going to ask to give you magic. But googling “How to summon satan without magic” isn’t actually an option - that's a pretty easy way to get killed 

Now I know what you're thinking, “Hinata - Summoning satan is probably also a very  

easy way to get yourself killed” 

Well…………. Yes. But Consider this:  _ I Would Do Anything For Magic  _

 

We sat silently for a while scrolling such helpful websites as  [ www.joyofsatan.com ](http://www.joyofsatan.com) and finding nothing. I set my phone down and sighed

“Getting anywhere?” I ask.

Avani Pushed her puff of frizz out her face 

“Ya Know: a website probably can't just put up how to do something like this.. “ 

“Hush Vanny yes it can, if you google how to murder someone you get an easy 16 steps and besides, It's not illegal to summon satan ” 

“Why do you  _ know _ that. Oh my _ god _ Maz”

“Writer.”

“Is that really an  _ excuse _ ”

“yes.”

It's the kind of useless argument Avani starts whenever she's uncomfortable. The kind you learn to recognize and ignore if you know her long enough - But Maz hasn’t show she bickers back. I figure i should probably stop them.

‘ Ok fine. But this _ worse _ than just  _ murder _ ”

“Van, if you don't wanna do this you can leave” 

The room falls silent and Avani doesn't leave. we continue researching until we fall asleep.

 

I wake up a later with my head on Maz’s thigh. Avani is asleep on the other. Maz is still researching. 

“ Oh you're awake”

“how long was i out” 

“about an hour, hour and a half-ish”

She Pushes Vanny off her.

“ Get up shrimp”

“ Shrimp?………. I'm like a foot taller than you”

“ yeah but your skinny, just look at the difference between our thighs”

“Are shrimp known for their  _ exceeding thin thighs?? _ “

I reach over and flap my hands in there faces until they shut up. we settle back into our research, it's around midnight and were flopped all over eachother. alot more nothing is discovered.

“ Fuck it im checking wikihow” 

Maz’s voice breaks the silence - I raise an eyebrow and Maz Ignores me, continuing to type with her thumbs.

“ Got it ‘How to summon satan.’ - I told you they could put it online”

I clear my throat to get her attention “Maz.” 

“ Sorry ‘step 1) Draw a circle with a pentagram inside.’ Hand me some chalk guys”

She drew it in flaky blue on my linoleum tiles 

“‘Step 2) Write the necessary runes (Earth Water Air Fire) in each point except the one pointing north’ google the runes Van”

Avani clicks on her phone a bit then grabbed the chalk and wrote - Cancer, Capricorn, Leo, Libra

“Why libra? I mean i know the others are our signs but why that one” I asked

“Huh?” Vanny Shrugged, “It was easy to draw”

Maz Interrupted; “Hey Hinata, do you have a dagger somewhere?”

“A dagger?”

“ Yeah.” There was a long silence. 

“ Why the fuck would i have a  _ dagger “  _

_ “ _ Because we  _ need  _ one”

“ yeah but how the fuck should _ i _ know that?!?” 

I'm starting an argument because i'm uncomfortable. I guess we're all kinda like Van in that way. Especially when you're in too deep to stop and you can practically smell the ‘this is a bad idea’ in the air, almost thick enough to choke you 

Maz is talking again “Do you have like… fuck if i know… a butchers knife?”

I think for a second “..... Yeah …?”

I go and get it out of the drawer above Vanny’s head: A large Knife covered in pink polka dots. Maz raises her eyebrow.

“its covered in pink polka dots”

“I don't think satan will mind”

I set in in the north facing triangle and Maz continues onto step five. 

“ ‘Step 5) Light candles on every corner’”

that one is easy, Avani was already on it; creating 5 little flames, all different weird scents i had bought from Target. Cucumber, Ocean Breeze, Lemon Tart, Autumn Leaves, Pumpkin Spice. 

“‘Step 6)Step into the center of the circle and use a ouija board to invite satan in.’ Wait, Ouija board? We need a ouija board”

“ I got it” 

I Google a picture of a Ouija board a redraw on a piece of binder paper. Yes and No at the top, 2 rows of letters, 1 row of numbers, Goodbye at the bottom. My crappy handwriting makes it look like it had been written by a third grader, but that doesn't matter. Just like the polka-dot butcher knife: slightly wrong, but i don't think satan will mind 

“Well…” Vanny opens her mouth after a long silence “I guess we … get in the circle now…”

“.....” Everyone immediately releases that we are incredibly stupid a little too late

“well… okay” I step into the circle and sit in front of the ouija board. There's  a long silence, Maz steps in after me. There's another long silence

“I might just …. not. I'll just stay by the light switch and make sure you don't die” says vanny. I raise my eyebrow at her but it's probably a good idea. Vanny passes us a clear plastic cup to show us the letters and we sit down. 

Maz decides that she’ll lead. 

“Oh spirit, if you are here, reveal yourself” Nothing happens

“Maybe you should turn off the lights Van” I say.

“ Fuck that” she whispers, But does it. Now it's very dark with only the candles. And Scary. I don't want to do this shit anymore. Maz starts again.

“Oh spirit, if you are here, reveal thyself”

The candles flickered

“ Fuck this ”  Vanny Whispers. She rushed towards to turn on the light. but maz stopped her

“Vanny Shut up!.... Are you still here spirit” She Continued. We both put our fingers on the plastic cup on as it slowly twitched toward the yes spot.

“I'm sorry for the interruption. Are you angry at us?”

The cup moved to no. I suddenly realize that i've been sitting in a numb silence.I decide i should probably speak

“ What is your name spirit” It was the only question i could think to ask. The Candles Flickered and cast shadows all over the walls so that i couldn't see my friends faces anymore. The lights stabilized and the cup twitched. It slid slowly to “NO”  

“umm… OK mister demon”

“it might be a ms Hina”

“oh right, Sorry”

Maz started talking again 

“have we angered you spirit”

The glass stayed at no. Vanny sighed with relief. We sat in silence for a little while longer avoiding each other's eyes. The looked to much like demons as they reflected the candle’s flames. Maz is always the one to break the silence 

“ Hey Hina”

“ Yeah ?”

“ Are you.. actually sure about this? Its seems like a pretty shitty idea now that i actually think about it.”

“ it is.”

“so …. are we doing this”

“........hell yeah”

We set our hands back on the ouija board and maz’s face sets into what i know from our high school calculus class is the face of deep concentration. Her eyes down and mouth and thin straight line. Vanny and I know to be silent.

“ Spirit, Will thou reveal thyself to us” 

The lights flicker and we here Vanny scrambling toward the door but we let her leave; she didn’t really want to be part of this anyway.  I raise my eyebrow at Maz

“getting pretty intense with the improper shakespearian” 

She scowled at me. 

“ _ I don't think satan will mind”  _

We Laugh. Then stop when we notice that the Cup has been skating around the board. Maz grabs it hurriedly and sets in the middle of the board. 

“would you repeat that spirit” she says and flushes. Damn, We really suck at this.  

The candle flash in a bright explosion of heat. then all but the one at the tip near the butcher's knife go out. The cup glides across the board again

_ S-A-C-R-I-F-I-C-E  _

“Sacrifice.. Hina no one said anything about a sacrifice.. like, i want magic to but i draw the line at _ killing myself _ ”

Personally i don't think it sounds that bad. but the cup is moving again, and we notice in time this time.  

_ B-l-O-O-D  _

_ “ _ Oh that's all” i say and laugh “i can do that” 

I stand up and grab the butchers knife. Somehow it doesn't hurt i scrape the knife horizontally across the blue veins of my wrists. Blood Splattered onto the floor and into the melted wax of the candle where it bubbles with a quiet sizzle that’s the loudest thing in the room. Maz is gaping at me. But she should know better than to question the crazy grins by now. The last candle sizzles to a stop with the heavily metallic scent of my blood and i sit down, Still smiling. Maz looks at me like i'm crazy. but really, she's known me for ages, she should be used to me by now. I Sit back down and the cup on the ouija board races towards “yes”. The lights flicker then go out and everything in incumpoused in all consuming blackness. The temperature dropped twenty degrees and me and Maz are left shivering. A dark figure looms before us, dark in a way that your eyes can't adjust to so we're left wearing the black like a thick blanket as the muscle in our stomach clench up. The figure is shapeless yet definitely humanoid. It radiated a metallic electric that made my hair go staticy and pull at my scalp. It smelled like blood. The dark thing spoke

“Hello” 

It had a deep voice with a wiry undertone like a branch scratching against your window that kept you up at night as a child, but also sugary and thick. Its mouth opened into a sharp grin, startlingly white in the darkness. More black oozed from between his teeth 

and the air bloomed with a metallic scent. we were both too shocked to speak. until maz did.

“... Hi” she squeaked. She didn't sound so confident anymore. I guess it probably my turn to speak up. I clear me throat

“Um… Hello mister satan sir….”

It turned to face me and my voice trailed off. Its eyes were empty and waxy. they watered around the edges and had enough heat behind them to boreholes through my skin. Its smile fell and set into a serious line.

“i assume you have summoned my for a reason.”

I nodded frantically, his voice made my stomach boil. 

“umm well you see sir, we were told that umm” he was still staring at me. it fucked with my breathing and made me stutter. Maz finally started thinking again and finished for my

“that we could make a deal with you”

the thing grinned again. fuck him for grinning 

“and do you girls know what i take in deals”

Maz is nodding frantically and i realize how ridiculous we both must look. 

“yes sir”

“and what is that”

Maz sits up and tries to look intelligent and i realize how ridiculous we both must look on the ground with our faces tomato red 

“do you think i want your soul” It's practically giggling

“no sir” Max Swallows “you want our bodys” 

“and what does that mean”

“our service… among other things”

“perfect” the things laughs at the phrasing, making the whole world around us shutter 

The thing shimmered and twisted grotesquely until it settled into something more human and significantly more…. Ill leave the rest to your imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first longish thing ive ever written so let me know what you think


End file.
